Boulder Mountain
Boulder Mountain (Known as Boulder Peak in Europe) is the second race of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8. ''This course resembles World 6 from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''for the ''Nintendo DS and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''This course takes place on a rocky mountain with steep hills and slopes featuring boulders which serve as obstacles and inside a cave which features stalactites on the ceiling and swoopers which serve as minor obstacles head towards the racers to slow them down but racers can perform a smash boost to knock them over. There are also a couple monty moles which pop in and out of the ground which appear on a curve before heading onto a large ramp into the cave. Racers can also use smash boosts to knock over the monty moles. Warp pipes and a couple parts of the mountain can be seen in the background. The theme of this course combines some features from the themes of the World 6 maps from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''and ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''which is a remix of both. ''Course Layout The race starts on a gravel road with a large pit next to the right with a wooden rail to prevent racers from falling in. Racers will head out of the start/finish line and take a right turn which leads them to a zig-zag road leading upwards with multiple tight turns where racers must dodge rolling and falling boulders on the way which head at random directions and all of them will fall into the pit once they reach the bottom of the zig-zag road, on this part, parts of the wooden rail is broken because of the boulders. Once at the top of the zig-zag road, racers will make a left turn and head up the stone stairs while still dodging the boulders that head straight their way. Next, Racers will make a right curve and can find a hole in a mountain wall where the boulders fall out from. Racers will head forward and head straight down on a drop with a set of dash panels while racers can see billboards above saying "Down Below" with arrows facing down next to it. After the drop, racers will head to a right curve surrounding a lake with monty moles popping in and out of the holes, anyone who falls into the lake must have lakitu to fish them out. On the outer edge of the curve has a trick panel with a row of item boxes and flags can be seen which says "Boulder Mountain" on them. After the curve, racers will head up a giant ramp with a set of dash panels like the one seen from Wario Colosseum from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''except it's bigger and racers can find a bill board above before the ramp which reads " Straight Up". The ramp will lead racers to fall into a pit in the mountain which leads them inside of a cave. Racers will head down onto 5 platforms out of gravel and dirt with dash panels on the end of them. Racers must dodge the swoopers on the way. After racers process through the 5 platforms, they will encounter a right U-turn and head straight up onto another giant ramp with a set of dash panels like the one seen from earlier but this time, it will lead the racers to exit the cave and back onto the mountain and racers will head straight to the start/finish line again. Boulder Mountain Boulder Mountain Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)